


Goodbye Apocalypse

by JoyDivision221B



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: AU ending, BAMF Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, I wrote this in under 3 hours, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Klaus gets his comic powers, Klaus stops the apocalypse, Telekinetic Klaus Hargreeves, This is shit but I’m posting it anyway, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyDivision221B/pseuds/JoyDivision221B
Summary: A different ending to S1. Klaus gets his telekinesis and stops the apocalypse. He does it in the comics, so why not?
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 11
Kudos: 721





	Goodbye Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit y’all but anyway enjoy. Hope it isn’t too similar to other fics using the comic ending.

Klaus had experienced many crazy things in his life. The past week was a great example of that; ol' Reggie died, Five came back, he was kidnapped, he travelled back to 1968 Vietnam and fell in love, he died in a rave, Ben punched him in the face... And that was only the beginning of it. Anyone else would probably have gone completely mental by now, his siblings included, but not Klaus; he even got sober, for fuck's sake!

Now he was standing in a theatre, staring up at the moon crumbling into pieces, ready to destroy every form of life on the planet. He held Dave's dog tags in his hand, gripping them tightly. Oh, how he wished Dave was with him right now. Maybe he will see him up there, in heaven(?), if that little girl on the bike allows it. Or will he get thrown out again? That would be rude, with the world destroyed. He had no desire to experience the same thing as Five. God, the ghosts would probably drive him insane. The whole world... dead. Nope, he did not want that.

He could vaguely hear Five talking, but it sounded as if he was underwater. It was impossible to make out his words. His eyes could not leave the large piece of the moon falling to the earth, growing bigger every second. He wished he could do something. What did dear old dad say, again? "You have barely scratched the surface of your potential!" Or some bullshit like that. Of course that didn't mean he had the power to stop the apocalypse. To stop the fucking moon from destroying the earth. But he wished he could do it. He made Ben's ghost corporeal today, that was pretty awesome though. Maybe that meant he could conjure Dave now? Not that he would find out with the world about to end...

The others were shouting at him. Someone pulled his arm. They were trying to get him into their little circle, holding hands, so Five could get them out of there. But Klaus didn't know that. He still couldn't hear the others. Someone kept pulling at him frantically, but he was frozen in place. He was thankful that Luther didn't touch him, he would certainly have been able to make him move. But no, it was Allison, surprisingly. He didn't see any of their faces. His eyes were still locked on that big piece of the moon.

Luther finally stepped forward and grabbed his left shoulder with his big hand. Diego was close behind him, grabbing his right arm. Klaus screamed. He did _not_ want the world to end like this. He pulled his arm free. He held his right hand, the one with 'HELLO' on it, up to the moon, as if he was greeting it. Greeting the end of his life. His hand started glowing. This time it glowed green, not that beautiful blue when he made Ben corporeal. This was a sickly green. The moon kept getting closer.

Until it didn't. It came to an abrupt stop, floating in the air, right above the theatre.

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

Klaus had no idea how it happened. A hysterical giggle left his mouth. He felt tired, like he was being weighed down with something. It felt like it was crushing him. It was strange, unlike anything he had felt before. Even the drugs didn't make him feel like this. The pressure of it kept building up. He thought he was dying, the pain slowly increasing to unbearable levels. He screamed again, in absolute agony. His hand glowed brighter, the light almost blinding, illuminating the entire Icarus theatre. He felt like he was floating. He screamed as loud as his body allowed him to.

The large piece of the moon was suddenly thrown back into space, enveloped by the same sickly green glow as Klaus' hands. It disappeared completely from view in seconds.

His feet hit the ground hard. He staggered back, his legs were suddenly shaking. Then they gave out, unable to hold his weight any longer and he fell on his bum. He stared up at the sky in disbelief. His eyes refused to look anywhere else. The moon was missing a considerable chunk, but what was left of it was in the right place. The rest of it was completely gone, nowhere in sight, and by now lightyears away.

Hands were suddenly all over him, touching his arms, his back, his face. His hearing was slowly coming back.

"Holy shit Klaus you just saved the world." Was that... Diego?

"How the fuck did you do that? You never told us you could do that!"

"Klaus?! Come on, stay awake!"

He couldn't identify whose voice that was. His vision was blurring and his hearing was failing again. His eyes closed, even though he tried to fight it. He lost consciousness. He fell back in the arms of his siblings.

The world did not end.

His heart stopped beating.

~~~

He woke up to the sound of an accordion playing. The world around him was grey.

Great. He was dead. Again.

He was back in the same forest he woke up in the last time he died. He slowly got to his feet, limbs incredibly stiff and painful. How was that possible? Shouldn't he be okay now?

The little girl on the bike was standing on the path only a few feet away from him.

"Back so soon?"

Klaus felt a bit dazed. "Oh, hello!" He waved his 'HELLO' hand. "Did the world end after all, was that whole green glow and poof! - piece of the moon gone all a dream?" Speaking was difficult. His vocal cords and tongue struggled to form the words. That was weird. Shouldn't he be fine now that he was here?

"It was not a dream. _You_ saved the world. But it was too much for your body."

Klaus laughed and waved his 'GOODBYE' hand. "Nah, no way. The useless junkie saving the world? Best joke I've ever heard! Can I go see Dave now and enjoy the afterlife? Or are you going to throw me out again?"

The little girl sighed and looked down. When she looked back up, straight into Klaus' eyes, she looked furious.

"You saved the world by using your telekinesis and made my work a whole lot more difficult, thank you very much! You are going back, so you can live through whatever you did. I don't want you here," she spat.

Klaus pouted. "Why does no one ever like me...? But wait, wait! Can I at least see Dave? Pretty pleaaase?"

She sighed. "No."

He was fading again.

~~~

He heard soft crying from somewhere to his right. Then there was shouting.

"Guys, guys, shut up, I think he's breathing! He's alive!"  
"What -"  
"Shit, he's alive! We need to get him to a hospital or something!"

The voices faded again.

~~~

Klaus woke up in a bed. Opening his eyes was difficult. The sound of various people snoring filled his ears. Diego and Ben were sitting next to him.

He opened his mouth, but only a soft croak came out of his throat. His lips were dry. He tried licking them, but it didn't help much. Diego was suddenly only inches away from his face.

"Hey hey hey, it's okay. Don't try to talk yet, I'll get you some water. You're okay. We're at my place. You saved the world."

Diego disappeared from his view. Ben moved closer to him, taking over Diego's spot.

"It's true. You saved the world. You stopped the moon. I'm proud. You died though for a moment and you've been asleep for almost a full week. Don't try to move, there's an IV in your arm."

Klaus could only stare at Ben, eyes full of confusion.

Suddenly Diego was back, with a glass of water that he put to his lips. He drank as much as he could, until the glass disappeared again. Then his eyes were falling shut again, his eyelids too heavy.

"Thank you," he murmured. Then blackness overtook him again.

~~~

He continued to wake up a few times every day but quickly lost consciousness again after only a few minutes. His brain refused to work while he was forced to swallow water and chew on some food.

~~~

Sometimes he drifted to consciousness and heard some snippets of conversation. He was too tired to open his eyes.

"But how the hell did he do it? We never knew he had that power!" That was Luther.

"He's probably always had it but never realised. And neither did we. Remember how stuff sometimes randomly dropped on the floor even though no one was close enough to cause that? Like that umbrella during a family meeting a few days ago?"

"Oh shut it Five, you can't possibly think he had a power and none of us knew about it? Not even dad?"

"Guys, please! Hey now, stop it, put those knives away, Luther sit down-"

The voices fades into nothingness again.

~~~

After a few days he woke with finally a little bit more energy. Five was sitting next to him in a chair, staring at a cup of coffee, with Ben standing behind him, invisible to the other siblings but nonetheless present.

He looked around the room. Vanya was on a couch, covered by a blanket, asleep. Allison was sitting next to her on the floor. Luther was sitting in a chair to the side. Diego was walking around.

He saw the stairs leading to the door to the gym. Someone was standing there, surveying the room. A pair of beautiful blue eyes locked with Klaus' green eyes. Dave.

Suddenly Dave was running to him. He jumped over some furniture. Soon he stood next to the bed. Klaus' hands started glowing blue. And then they were in each other's arms.

Five jumped back in fear, knocking into Ben. He turned around, mouth open wide. Ben grinned. The room was silent. Everyone was too shocked to speak.

Klaus stared into Dave's eyes. They were both smiling. Then they kissed.

"I missed you," Klaus whispered when their lips finally left each other.

"I missed you too. I love you, and I'm so proud of you," Dave said.

"I love you too."

Then there was a shout from Luther. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you. Yes, you over there. Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it.


End file.
